


and your poor servant ever

by j0hnirvings



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, horatio is hopelessly in love!! whats new!!!!!, they r good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0hnirvings/pseuds/j0hnirvings
Summary: "you shall keep me in your heart, won't thee?""never doubt it, my sweet prince. i shall always remain at your side."-----hamlet, upon the news of his father's death, must leave for elsinore... but he can't bear to leave horatio behind.
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	and your poor servant ever

the plan was quite simple: if he doesn't come back, go to him.

\---------

"my love, horatio, i shall send for thee if i am to stay after the funeral," the prince whispered, "be patient with me."

with those pale, sea green eyes staring down into the poor scholar's own, the thin, shaking hands stroking up and down his torso, horatio realized once again he would lay down his life for hamlet.

"of course, my lord," he replied, swallowing quietly. he couldn't seem to get rid of the lump in his throat.

hamlet choked out a small, dry laugh and hung his head, that black mane of curls falling down in front of his eyes. horatio ached to reach up and touch it, to gently brush the hair away from his face and behind his ears, but he let hamlet have the moment to collect his wits. he kept his hands in place, thumbing the dark wool that covered his dear one's shoulders.

"cease that title, my sweet," the prince said, dragging his gaze back to horatio's, but suddenly something in his expression seemed to shatter all over again. his bottom lip trembled.

"you shall keep me in your heart, won't thee?"

"never doubt it, my sweet prince. i shall always remain at your side."

then, without warning- as things usually went between them- the raven haired man sobbed and drew horatio into his chest, clutching at his back. horatio let out a shuddering breath, embracing hamlet and stroking his cheek. although it didn't surprise him when his fingers came back wet, it broke his heart all the same.

"oh, horatio! my best beloved, how sweet thee treats me," hamlet gasped, "blessed am i to have thee in my arms. i shall miss this dearly."

"please, 'twil be alright, my lord," he whispered, though he struggled to believe it. the prince had once spoke of the shadows that loomed over elsinore; horatio couldn't bear the thought of the man- the brilliant, wonderful man- in a place where grief and gloom would sink into his being, with no one to stem it.

love was in that castle once, wasn't it?

they held each other in silence for a few minutes more; the only sounds made were trembling exhales. horatio buried his face in the crook of hamlet's neck, taking in his scent. tears stung in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. the poor prince had enough on his mind, and seeing his lover's tears would only make things worse.

hamlet pressed a kiss to horatio's temple, then drew back slowly to look into his eyes and heaven's above, what horatio would give to freeze time and take him away from it all. away from the pain, from the crushing hold of grief. it was moments like these that made horatio berate himself all the more for not having the power to do so.

something sparked in the air; they shared a kiss, soft but lined with sorrow.

"i love thee, darling horatio."

"and i love thee, my dear lord."

he prayed that their lips might meet again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoyed!! this is my first fic for them so please be nice to me 🥺🥺


End file.
